


The Obelisk

by wnelson001



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never touch an unknown artifact as there might be some unintended consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Obelisk

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by Raistlenmajere on HF

  
Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons were inseparable. They had been good friends through much of their schooling and they still were to this day. The trials and tribulations aboard 'The Bus', a nickname for the SHIELD plane they were on, had only served to strengthen that bond. They had blown a hole in the side of a plane, run from bullets and performed surgery on a woman's eye. No matter the training they got in school, it hadn't prepared them for all this field work.

"Pinky, Brain, let's go." Grant said, getting out of the black truck.

"Can't you just call us by our names?" Jemma asked.

"I like my names better." Grant said, looking around outside the truck.

"I fail to see how these designations are more appropriate than our own names." Leo sighed.

"The artifact is this way." Phil called from the front door of the building. It was a squat apartment building with maybe eight tenants living there. SHIELD had long since cleared it out when the reports had come in. Sitting in one of the apartments was an artifact that had spontaneously appeared there through unknown means. It didn't have any immediate effects, but they were taking no chances.

"So SHIELD just came in and shoved these people out of their houses?" Skye asked in surprise, "How can you do that?"

"By asking nicely first. Funds were allocated for them to stay in hotels until we deem the area safe for return." Phil said, pointing at the apartment they were headed for. Inside they found an unassuming apartment with nothing really out of the ordinary.

"Where is it?" Skye asked impatiently.

"Bedroom." Phil said and they all walked down the hall quickly.

Sitting on the floor was a strange obelisk. It was black as night and it sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. Purple lights blinked up the sides of it and it remained still.

"Let's see what we can find." Leo said, setting down his case. He opened it and took out the viewing screen. Two of the drones rose from the case and buzzed forward. He directed them to the obelisk and they began to scan it, "Twenty-two inches tall, three inches along each of the four perfectly symmetrical sides and a completely light-absorbent surface."

"Interesting. You know what that means! You're not seeing it, you're not seeing the artifact! There's no light bouncing off it to carry it's image to your eyes. So what you're seeing is an area completely lacking in light, total nothingness visually. The only thing visible on it is the purple light that moves up the corners occasionally. But the surface still absorbs all light that touches it, so there's no reflections or anything." Jemma said, quite excited as she watched the drones move around it.

"So what's that mean?" Grant said flatly.

"It means it's definitely not of Earthen origin. Wherever this came from, it's not human." Leo said, "I can't even see inside it with the drones. Their sensors aren't fine enough. It needs to be brought back to The Bus, but I can't suggest any safe way to move it. We don't know what it does and trying to move it might do something bad."

"Yes, let's go." Grant said, reaching down and picking up the obelisk.

"Did you just pick that up?! Did you not learn the last time you did that? The last one blew a hole in our plane!" Jemma exclaimed, "What do you feel?"

"Nothing. It's a heavy rock. Let's go." Grant said, waving towards the door with the obelisk.

"Don't swing it around!" Leo cried out. He put down the drone screen and took the obelisk from him. Jemma began to pack away the drones, shaking her head and mumbling.

"Whatever. We got it." Grant sighed, walking past him and out the door.

"Are you ever going to do anything about him? One of these times we're all gonna die!" Jemma said to Phil.

"I'll make sure he doesn't do it again." Phil nodded.

"Good, I'm eager to get this under a spectrum analyzer. I want to know what it is." Leo said, staring intently at the obelisk.

*******

"So what have you found?" Phil asked, walking into the lab.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. None of the scanners can penetrate its outside. It absorbs any sort of signal we send at it and it doesn't respond to anything. We have some other ideas, but... But..." Leo was interrupted by a large yawn.

"We're tired." Jemma finished his sentence.

"Get some sleep and get right back to it. Whatever this is, we have to figure it out." Phil said, waving a hand at the obelisk.

"We will sir." Leo nodded.

The two geniuses quickly headed off for bed. Bathroom, shower, pajamas and they were both crawling into their bunks. Jemma had the bottom one and Leo climbed into the top one. It was peaceful to sleep in their room when the plane was on the ground. The engines weren't humming constantly around them.

"Any thoughts?" Leo asked in the dark of their bunk room.

"Many. But few theories. Mostly just speculation." Jemma said.

"Well?" Leo queried.

"An alien beacon? Maybe meant to be a signal to lead someone here. Or maybe it's a storage vessel for something. You know, like the Tesseract or similar. What could make a better hiding spot than inside something that light can't bounce off. Put it in the bottom to the ocean or even just in a dark room. What about you?" Jemma asked him.

"Similar. The lack of responses to all possible sensors and examinations is the most troubling. It is so dense or so foreign that none of our tools can see inside it." Leo explained.

"Hmm..." Jemma mumbled, the room falling into silence afterward. There was nothing else to really talk about and beyond that, Jemma was feeling a little bothered. As if something was getting in her head or even stranger, in her loins. She rolled over, facing the door of the bunk room. A twinge of fear crossed her mind. "Leo... Would you sleep with me?"

"Huh?" Leo asked, looking over the edge of the top bunk.

"I'm a little scared, there's never been anything so unknown before. We've always been able to learn something, but this time is so different. Would you come down here?" Jemma asked quietly.

"I thought I was the only one that was worried. Sure, I will." Leo sighed in relief. He carefully slipped off the top bunk and crawled into bed next to Jemma. The bunk was close quarters and they cuddled close together.

"Mmm, that's better." Jemma cooed, wrapping an arm around Leo. He reciprocated the action and closed his eyes. She pecked him on the lips, "I love you Leo."

"What?!" Leo called in surprise, his eyes snapping open.

"Eeeep! Why did I say that?! What did I just do?" Jemma squealed, blushing in realization at what just happened, "I mean... You're my best friend, I just... I mean... I love you as a friend."

"Yea, as a friend. Right." Leo agreed, his heart pounding a little faster.

"But I mean... Now that it's out there... What if I did... As more than friends?" Jemma wondered.

"Well, I might... I just... I don't... I..." Leo stammered in fear, "Yes... I think yes."

"Oh! Good. I'm glad." Jemma said, her eyes looking away in embarrassment.

"So... So what now?" Leo asked, his hand sliding down. He grasped her ass, "We could."

"Eek!" She squeaked in surprise.

"Ahh! I don't... I don't know why... I mean... I swear I didn't... I mean, I did... But I hadn't..." Leo stammered frantically, holding his hands up. He looked away from her in fear, waiting for her berating. Instead she bit her lip and thought of the feeling of his fingers on her ass. She, for some reason, decided that she had liked it. Her eyes looked over his fearful face and she thought of what was happening between them. She reached out and cupped his crotch gingerly, fingers starting to caress his genitals.

"I don't mind." Jemma cooed quietly, her heart almost pounding out of her chest as she felt his cock becoming fully erect beneath his pajamas, "Really, I liked it."

"Oh! Well... I... That feels good." Leo mumbled, his own mind racing as well. He didn't know what to do, so he just reached out and grabbed her ass again, feeling it's soft flesh and gentle curve.

"It's... It's okay... You can go ahead." Jemma said, shaking her head slightly. She grabbed his wrist and pulled his around to her front, putting his hand on her crotch.

"Wow!" Leo gasped, feeling the shape of her pussy beneath her pajamas and panties.

"L... Leo..." She moaned at his touch and she reached out to caress his hard cock again.

He undid the knot on her pajamas and she helped him slide them down to her knees. His fingers touched her pure, snow white panties, feeling the shape of her pussy beneath it. It was quickly becoming very intimate. The blankets were warm and their bodies were cuddled very close together. His fingers teased the folds of her pussy from outside the soft cloth. Jemma moaned and pressed her face against his shoulder, feeling the sensations slowly seeping through her body. Her toes tingled and her fingers clenched. At times she swore she could feel her hair shivering. The feeling of it all was quite amazing, like nothing else she had ever experienced. Her heart pounded and, in the dark of that room, she felt as if something was growing inside her. Something twisted and churned, originating from his fingers, as if he were making her body climb a great roller coaster.

His touch fell on her clitoris, circling it gently. The powerful ecstasy was more than enough to send her over the top. She gasped and grabbed at his arms as a pure, fiery orgasm ripped through her. Her body shook under his hand and she gave a squeaky moan, stretching her legs and arching her back in an attempt to do... well she wasn't really sure. It all just sort of happened and then the next minute it was over and she was left panting in his arms.

"A... Amazing..." She breathed, "Let... let me..."

Her hands fumbled weakly with the knot on his pajamas and he just undid them himself. He pushed them down with his underwear and her sweaty hand touched his erection. It throbbed under her fingers and she gave a lusty, quiet moan. The scent of their arousal floated up from between the blankets and made her pussy seem to squirm. She rubbed him, first just down the underside of the shaft and then around the top. His foreskin slipped along the length of it as she squeezed and pulled. Her fingers were thin and dexterous, curling around his phallus carefully while she rubbed on him. She slid her hand towards him and it pulled back off his head, exposing the sensitive glans. Her fingers trailed around it, making him shudder softly. He was equally aroused and flustered as she had been, his breath coming short and his heart pounding in his chest.

"It feels good." Leo mumbled sheepishly as she continued to stroke him. Her other hand reached down and found his testicles. Gently kneading the sack, she drew forth more pleasure for him. She rubbed his foreskin back and forth more, making a little bit of precum rub on her hand. "Ohhh... Jemma..."

He came with a small moan, spurting some thick white spunk into her hand. She continued to rub on him for a moment as little dribbles of semen continued to seep out. He sighed as she gently rubbed him off.

"I heard it tastes good..." Jemma whispered, raising her hand with the cum in it. Much to his surprise, she licked it up and swallowed it. "Mmmm... Salty..."

"Uhhh... I... I think... I'll just..." Leo stammered nervously, pointing up. Quickly fixing his pajamas, he crawled out of her bed and back into his own. He was overly embarrassed, having watched her drink his cum like that.

Jemma on the other hand had enjoyed it, but as she felt the wetness between her thighs, she also felt the embarrassment of knowing that Leo now knew what her pussy felt like. He had touched it quite thoroughly and had made her cum in just a few minutes. They had both given each other their first orgasms and neither was awake enough to carry it further. They shared the same passing thought before falling asleep.

'What am I going to do tomorrow?'

*******

"We're putting the plane down in Philadelphia. I've got a hot tip on a powered person, so we're checking it out. I want you two staying here with comms active and listening. Work on this artifact and figure it out." Phil said to the entire group.

"Sounds good. Finally get out and stretch my legs." Grant said happily, pulling his arms above his head.

"Y... Yes sir." Jemma nodded, staring at the floor.

"We will..." Leo mumbled as he watched the ceiling.

"What's up with you two?" Skye asked, glancing over at them.

"Noth... Nothing!" Leo stammered, waving his hands.

"Prepare everything you need and be ready to go." Phil said, pointing at the door behind him, "Move it."

The four agents moved quickly, leaving Phil's office and going their separate ways. Jemma and Leo couldn't look at each other as they headed down to the office. When they had woken up this morning, it had been a scramble of embarrassment and worried comments. They reached the lab and went to their own sides, starting to work as quickly as they could. Within the next ten minutes, the plane set down on the runway. Everyone left except for the two scientists.

"So... Uhh... About last night..." Jemma finally managed to say.

"I'm sorry, okay! I don't know what came over me!" Leo cried, turning around to face her. The room fell silent as they looked at one another. Both of their faces blushed deeply.

Leo glanced over at the obelisk, unable to keep his eyes up.

"That's not what I meant..." Jemma mumbled, toying with her hair, "I meant to say... I... I enjoyed it."

"What?!" Leo looked up in surprise, "I... Well... I did too..."

They stared at each other for a minute longer. Things were abnormally silent and all they could hear was the pounding of their own hearts. Without a word, they jumped forward into each other's arms and kissed passionately. Leo's hands rubbed around her back and she grabbed his ass, their tongues dancing around one another. It was hotter than last night and they didn't really know why. It was spontaneous and wild, making their bodies burn with desire and ecstasy.

"Why are we doing this?" Leo gasped.

"I don't know. I don't care." Jemma panted, pressing her lips to his again. Her hand slipped into his pants and felt his bare cock. He responded by sliding his hand down the back of her pants to cup her pert ass. "Ahhh~! I want to suck on it."

"O... Okay..." Leo stammered and she quickly undid his pants. She pulled out his erection as he leaned back against the table. Her fingers danced about his cock and she licked at the head of it. Pleasure spread up through him and he moaned louder. Jemma's warm mouth felt great around his dick. She sucked on a few inches of his cock, letting the delicious flavors seep over her palette. The tasted of his uncut cock was powerful and intoxicating. She slid her tongue under his foreskin and sucked on the warm flesh.

Sliding back the loose skin, she stared at his bare shaft for the first time, quite entranced by the look of it. Precum beaded up at the tip of it and she licked it up, eliciting another moan from him. She held onto his hips and began to suck deeper down on him. Her breath held in her chest as she forced herself to deep throat his cock. He grunted and gasped in the wonderful ecstasy of her wet, hot throat.

"Jemma! Jemma, that feels so good." Leo panted, holding onto the counter while she bobbed back and forth. His cock twitched and he thrust convulsively, feeling cum spurt from him as he orgasmed. He filled Jemma's mouth with thick, gooey stuff, making her hum happily. She sucked his head clean and swallowed down the delicious spunk.

"Ahhh~! That tasted wonderful Leo." Jemma sighed, standing up.

"Sit... Sit up here." Leo mumbled, pointing at the table.

"Something tells me I should lose my pants." Jemma smiled lustily, pushing her pants down to her ankles. She jumped up on the table, bare butt on the metal top, "Eeep! Oooh, that's cold!"

"Okay... I'm gonna try this." Leo said nervously as he leaned down between her legs. His eyes were wide as he looked at her sexy, pink lips. Her scent made him breath deep, thoroughly enjoying how it tasted as it passed through his mouth. She giggled softly as he pushed his tongue between her nether-lips. Her giggle turned to a soft moan, making her lean back and relax. Wetness seeped from her and her legs wrapped around his shoulders. He obediently lapped at her, her body squirming and her voice cooing softly.

"Leo that feels amazing~!" Jemma moaned, running her fingers through his hair.

Putting his arms around her hips, he grasped her ass and pushed his tongue deeper. Her slit was shining with wetness and his spittle wet much of her crotch. The pleasure was wonderful for her and her head swam in the clouds. Her body tingled from top to bottom while he licked at her and made her swoon.

"Wonderful... Wonderful Leo!" Jemma called out, pushing on the back of his head to grind her pussy lustily against him. He pushed and wriggled his tongue against her clitoris. Such pleasure as she had never known was making her shudder and her body clenched up. She gripped the edge of the table tightly and tried not to scream too loudly. Her second orgasm ever tore through her body and she howled wildly. A spurt of girl-cum splattered against his mouth and he licked it up. It was a powerful and delicious flavor.

"Ahh... That tasted surprisingly good." Leo said, licking his lips as he fixed his pants.

"Oh god that was good..." Jemma sighed, falling flat on the table.

"Soo... Um... Do you want to..." Leo stuttered, scratching his head.

"No, we better get to work. Come on, we've not done anything at all." Jemma said, pushing herself upright. She slipped off the table and pulled up her panties, sliding the soft cotton up over her well-crafted ass. He watched her pull up her pants as well, buttoning them tightly.

"Right! We haven't! We really do need to get to work!" Leo said loudly, clapping his hands.

"But I do think we can do more later." Jemma smiled, kissing him on the cheek, "I love you Leo.

"I love you too Jemma." Leo smiled, taking a chance to squeeze her butt again. She squeaked and giggled before walking back to her computer.

*******

"So what have you two found?" Phil asked.

"All we've managed to do is find some traces of different radiation around it. It's still almost impossible to see inside it." Jemma said.

"And that means?" Phil said.

"It teleports. Somehow this thing has collected some out-of-space radiation that really... Well it just doesn't exist in our universe. It can only come from teleporting through an alternate dimension. Whatever the case, we're still fairly in the dark here." Leo explained.

"Well in that case, maybe we should stow it in the vaults. Get it away from anyone it could harm." Phil suggested.

"That's all well and good, but if this thing is teleporting on it's own or by some remote control, it will just pop out of the vault." Jemma said, crossing her arms as she stared at the obelisk.

"It's worth a try. The vaults are lead-lined and impervious to just about any radio wave or radiation." Phil said, waving at the obelisk.

"Alright. So anything happen out there today? You never contacted us." Leo asked.

"The guy was a super alright, a telekinetic, but he can barely make a fork lift off a table. The local shield agent was given his dossier and he was told the usual rules. Nothing public, no breaking normal laws, all that stuff." Phil sighed, looking around the lab idly, "Hey... What's that smell?"

"Smell?" Jemma squeaked in surprise.

"Yea... Usually this place smells as sterile as a hospital... But today it smells of... Sweat... Arousal... And shame." Phil said as he sniffed, "Keep it out of the lab you two. You have a bunk room for a reason."

Both Leo and Jemma were too horrified to say anything. Their faces were equal shades of beet red as Phil glanced over them again before walking out the door. When the door hissed closed behind him, Leo covered his face.

"How could we be so dense?" He grumbled, rubbing his face.

"In the lab? I mean, what is wrong with us?" Jemma agreed running her fingers through her hair.

"Let's agree never again. Always in our own room." Leo said to her.

"Agreed." Jemma nodded.

"Do you want to go to the room now?" Leo asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh god yes!" Jemma cried, running for the door. Leo followed her, jumping out the door and up the stairs. They got to their small bunk room and closed the door. She jumped into his arms and kissed him with a wild, white-hot desire.

"Let's have sex." Leo gasped.

"I agree! I want you inside me~!" Jemma cooed, squeezing his ass eagerly.

They fell back on the bed together, touching and groping each other's bodies. His dick was erect and pushing against her, ready to feel her pussy. As they kissed and groped, their clothes were lost all around the room. For the first time, they were entirely naked together, hot bodies rubbing against one another.

"Touch me... I'm horny, touch me and make me wet." Jemma moaned, lust burning in her eyes. His fingers cupped her pussy and he slipped one inside her. It brought forth a happy moan from her lips and she squirmed beneath him.

"Your womb is so tight. I can't imagine what it's going to be like." Leo groaned, slipping his finger deep into her.

"Leo, that feels so good~!" Jemma cooed, holding onto his sides while he fingered her. His thumb slid over her pussy and twiddled her clitoris. The sensation of it made her moan loudly. After a moment longer of playing with her hole, he pulled back. Pushing her hips open, he lined his erection up with her.

"Are... Are you ready?" Leo asked gently.

"Yes, let me feel it inside." Jemma hissed, gripping his hips.

He pushed forward with a slow gentleness, slipping the head of his cock inside her. She moaned loudly and he continued sliding deeper. Her hymen popped from his penetration and she squeaked in surprise. The squeak slipped into a long moan of ecstasy as she felt his cock slipping deeper into her.

"Leo! It feels great!" Jemma cooed, pushing her head back in the mattress. She moaned joyously as Leo began to slide in and out of her tight hole. It was so much more powerful than she had anticipated. The feeling of a thick, meat pole delving deep into her wet cunt was completely overpowering. She felt wonderful tingles racing up her spine and her pussy quaked with ecstasy.

Sweat grew on their bodies and they panted wildly. The bed was a mess beneath them and their writhing was unbelievably lustful. Leo thrust in and out of her rhythmically, moaning himself from the pleasure of feeling her pussy around him. Her hole felt so wonderfully tight around him and he was amazed at how amazing the sensation of it all felt.

"Jemma, your pussy... it's so good. So good~!" Leo moaned, driving into her again and again.

"Leooo!" Jemma cried out, drooling down her cheek as she continued to moan.

He pressed his body to hers, delving deep into her pussy. He was on the edge of cumming, pressing his lips to hers.

"I'm gonna cum." Leo groaned, holding back as well as he could.

"Ahhh! Leo... Leo!" Jemma was shuddering as her pussy exploded with orgasmic pleasure.

He came inside her, unleashing a thick load of spunk. It spurted into her and she was surprised at how hot the small globs of semen felt. Her own orgasm made her heart flutter weakly. She squeaked and fell limp, breath coming in short gasps. Leo gently pulled out of her tight cunt and fell sideways next to her on the skinny bed.

"What... What an... experience." Jemma gasped and breathed, "I can't... imagine anything... greater."

"It was wonderful." Leo sighed tiredly.

Unknown to them, down in the lab, the mysterious obelisk began to hum. It's powerful aura of inhibition reduction was being pulled back. The sentient obelisk knew that it's work was done here and it was ready to move on. The humming slowly grew louder and the purple lights glimmered up the sides in a quicker pattern. There was a soft rumbling on the table and a strange sucking sound filled the lab. The obelisk was pulled out of existence, jumping away to it's new location.

"Interesting. Very interesting." Phil said, having been walking through the lab when the humming started. He crossed his arms and stared at the empty table, "Let's hope it doesn't come back any time soon."

 


End file.
